Victor Von Doom
thumb"Me llaman Doom." :―Victor von Doom[fte.] Victor von Doom, también conocido como''' Dr. Doom', es propietario de Industrias de Von Doom y es el enemigo de Los 4 fantásticos. Biografía ''Fantastic Four Reed Richards and suitor of Reed's ex-girlfriend Susan. In addition to funding Richards' trip to space, he also accompanies the future Fantastic Four on the ship. ">Victor Von Doom es retratado como un empresario multimillonario, un antiguo rival de la Universidad de Reed Richards y pretendiente de ex novia Reed Susan. Además de financiar el viaje de Richards al espacio, también acompaña los cuatro fantásticos futuros en el barco. Dr. Doom recibe superpoderes en el mismo accidente que crea los 4 fantásticos. Aquí, él está dotado de dos habilidades por los rayos cósmicos - exposición a los rayos le dota con manipulación eléctrica, que, similar a su poder tecnológico derivado de los cómics, le permite a los pernos de proyecto de energía sobrecalentado, la única diferencia es que se deriva de accidente en el espacio. Doom es completamente encerrado en la armadura de alta tecnología de diseño propio para ocultar las cicatrices horribles muchos (o una pequeña cicatriz en su rostro) que ha incurrido en un accidente de laboratorio. Usando una mezcla de ciencia y brujería, Doom ha llegado cerca de dominar el mundo varias veces, siendo frustrado por los cuatro fantásticos o de su propio ego. Latveria as shown on a plaque on display in his office/boardroom). In the climax, Dr. Doom's metal body is super-heated and then immediately cooled with water from a fire hydrant, which turns him into an immobile statue. He is later transported back to Latveria via a cargo ship. ">Sin embargo, este proceso deforma su rostro, para que Doom airadamente pone su máscara familiar para ocultar su rostro (que es interpretado como una máscara que le dio el pueblo de Latveria como se muestra en una placa en la exhibición en su oficina con sala de juntas). En el clímax, cuerpo del metal del Dr. Doom está sobrecalentada y luego se enfría inmediatamente con agua de una boca de incendios, que le convierte en una estatua inmóvil. Más tarde él es transportado a Latveria a través de un buque de carga. ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' Rise of the Silver Surfer, we see Dr. Doom in a coffin, still solidified after his fiery defeat from the first film. After the Silver Surfer flies by on a quick patrol around the Earth, disrupting the energy waves all around him, it inadvertently awakens him. After removing his mask and killing a welder that was trying to separate his face from his body, he hides his horribly scarred face behind a dark green cloaked hood. He begins to study the Silver Surfer in an attempt to steal the extra-terrestrial's vast array of cosmic power. During an encounter with the Surfer, Dr. Doom is hit by one of the Silver Surfer's cosmic bolts and his scarred visage disappears and his previous face is restored, although he retains his electricity-based powers. ">En Rise of the Silver Surfer, vemos Dr. Doom en un ataúd, solidificado aún después de su derrota ardiente de la primera película. Después de la Silver Surfer vuela por una patrulla rápida alrededor de la tierra, interrumpir las ondas de energía alrededor de él, sin darse cuenta despierta le. Después de quitar su máscara y matando a un soldador que intentaba separar su rostro y su cuerpo, que esconde su rostro horriblemente cicatrices detrás de una capucha ocultos verde oscura. Comienza a estudiar el Silver Surfer en un intento de robar gran cantidad de extra-terrestre de energía cósmica. Durante un encuentro con el Surfer, Dr. Doom es golpeado por uno de los pernos cósmicos de Silver Surfer y desaparece de su rostro cicatrices y su cara anterior se restaura, aunque conserva sus poderes basados en la electricidad. General Hager with a plan to stop the Surfer's destruction of the Earth. He discovers that the Surfer's power comes from his board. After teaming with the military and the Fantastic Four, they subdue the Surfer with an energy device that separates the silvery menace from his board and capture his board. The five of them accompany General Hager to a Siberian military base. The Fantastic Four are held captive and Doom receives permission to study the cosmic surfboard that is the source for the Surfer's power under Hager's strict supervision. He knocks out all the guards guarding the board and kills General Hager by obliterating him. ">Filmado el encuentro y va a los Estados Unidos militares, bajo el liderazgo del General Hager con un plan para detener la destrucción de la surfista de la tierra. Descubre que potencia de Surfer proviene de su tablero. Después haciendo equipo con los militares y los cuatro fantásticos, que someter el Surfer con un dispositivo de energía que separa la amenaza plateada de su Junta y capturan su Junta. Los cinco de ellos acompañan a General Hager a una base militar de Siberia. Los 4 fantásticos están cautivos y Doom recibe permiso para estudiar la tabla de surf cósmica que es la fuente de alimentación de la surfista bajo estricta supervisión de Hager. Golpea a todos los guardias vigilando la Junta y mata a General Hager le desapareciese. Fantasticar, Reed attempts to tell Dr. Doom that the board is drawing Galactus to Earth and he must get rid of it, but Dr. Doom either disbelieves Reed or simply doesn't care, as he simply says "I've never been the giving type". After the team crash-land in China, Dr. Doom attempts to kill the Silver Surfer, but Susan steps in with her force shield. Doom throws a spear made from cosmic energy that goes right through the shield and into Sue, killing her, although she is later revived by the Silver Surfer. ">Él pone una nueva máscara y la armadura de cuerpo completo en, junto con una capa de cuero verde oscuro. Utilizando un dispositivo de muñeca tachyon-pulso que diseñó en el laboratorio de Reed Richard, atribuye a sí mismo a la tabla de surf y va en un alboroto en toda la tierra. Durante una persecución con los cuatro en su nuevo Fantasticar, Reed intenta decir Dr. Doom que la Junta es dibujo Galactus a la tierra y él debe deshacerse de él, pero Dr. Doom no crea Reed o simplemente no le importa, como dice simplemente "Nunca he sido el tipo dando". Después el equipo estrellarse en China, Dr. Doom intenta matar a Silver Surfer, pero Susan pasos en con su escudo de fuerza. Doom arroja una lanza de energía cósmica que va a la derecha a través del escudo y en Sue, matarla, aunque más tarde ella es revivida por Silver Surfer. Ben, along with Sue, transfer their powers to Johnny who goes to face the cosmically charged Dr. Doom head on with nearly unlimited power; no one of the Four can get close enough to Dr. Doom to stop him, but all of them combined could have a chance. Using Sue's invisibility and his flight powers to get in close to Dr. Doom, as well as the Thing's strength and Mr. Fantastic's flexibility to hold him down, Human Torch swiftly defeats Dr Doom after destroying his tachyon-pulse wrist device (separating him from the surfboard), who is then bashed into the Shanghai River by a human Ben Grimm, who has taken control of a crane. We last see Dr. Doom sinking to the seabed, his ultimate fate is unknown. ">Sin opciones, Reed y Ben, junto con Sue, transferir sus poderes a Johnny que va a enfrentar a la cabeza del Dr. Doom cósmicamente cargada el con poder casi ilimitado; nadie de los cuatro puede acercarse lo suficiente al Dr. Doom para detenerlo, pero todos ellos combinados podrían tener una oportunidad. Use invisibilidad de Sue y sus poderes de vuelo para obtener cerca de Dr. Doom, así como la fuerza de la cosa y flexibilidad de Mr. fantástico presionado le, antorcha humana rápidamente Dr. Doom derrota después de destruir su pulso tachyon muñeca dispositivo (separando lo de la tabla de surf), que luego es golpeado en el río de Shanghai por un humano Ben Grimm, que ha tomado el control de una grúa. Última vemos Dr. Doom hundiéndose en el fondo marino, su destino final es desconocido. Aspecto del Dr. Doom está revestido en armadura con místicas figuras talladas en trozos, y su armadura de pecho tiene un dragón gigante tallado en él. También reemplazó su trenchcoat paño verde que perdió en la primera película con una capa de cuero verde mucho más oscura. Después de tomar Consejo de Silver Surfer, su color acero armor plata vueltas, que parece ser un efecto de la Junta. Sus poderes no difieren mucho desde el primer capítulo como conserva sus poderes eléctricos, aparte del hecho de que cuando adquiere de Silver Surfer cósmicamente cargada Junta, tiene cerca de potencia ilimitada (una escena borrada muestra que también ha conservado su cuerpo de metal debajo de su piel). Otro cambio que tenga en cuenta que hace el personaje más en consonancia con los cómics es lo que se refiere a Reed Richards; mientras que anteriormente conocido como Reed, en el clímax de la película él lo llama por su apellido, mucho como su homólogo comic. Rasgos de carácter Dr. Doom es un individuo muy inteligente. Se ha especulado que es el hombre más inteligente en la tierra, en segundo lugar solamente a Reed Richards, aunque Doom se discuta ese hecho. Doom es también extremadamente arrogrant. Su arrogancia y constante subestimación de sus enemigos es lo que a menudo conduce a su derrota. Poderes y habilidades Poderes *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Su fuerza en la película es suficiente para ir de golpe por golpe con Ben. *'Durabilidad sobrehumano:' La aleación "orgánica" de de que su cuerpo se compone ahora dijo a ser más difícil que los diamantes. **'Inmunidad de calor:' Doom ha demostrado que tiene una tolerancia extremadamente alta para calor, fue capaz de mover aún después de Johnny Storm super nova hasta que él se enfrió rápidamente. *'Resistencia sobrehumana:' Doom puede tomar una tremenda paliza a manos de los cuatro fantásticos todo con sólo un fuerte grito (parecía angustia más que dolor aunque) y técnicamente no se ha demostrado que los neumáticos. *'Absorción de energía:' Doom ha demostrado la capacidad de absorber la energía de luz tomas (a la electricidad). *'Proyección de energía:' Doom ha demostrado para ser capaz de proyectar intensas explosiones eléctricos capaces de disitegrate una persona normal. También ha mostrado que puede blast y una explosión casi invisible de "fuerza" (similares a la capacidad de Susan Richards), se utiliza contra el Silver Surfer. Habilidades *'Super genio:' Doom se dice que es la segunda mayor mente nunca nacida junto a Reed Richards, capaz de tomar casi a los cuatro fantásticos todo sin casi ninguna resistencia. *'Experto combatiente:' Doom ha utilizado sus poderes muy bien en situación de combate. Relaciones *Los cuatro fantásticos - enemigos Apariciones/actores *Canon (2 películas) **''Fantastic Four (Primera aparición) , Julian McMahon **Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer ''- Julian McMahon Detrás de las escenas *Doctor Doom parece basarse más en su homólogo Ultimate. Trivia Para agregar Categoría:personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Los 4 Fantasticos Categoría:Fantastic Four Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Desconocidos Categoría:Metahumanos